


They Just Want A Hug

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, Zeppelin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: He looks like him. He acts like him...most of the time. But he's not...him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 200 words, but I didn't want to post these seperatly.

She sat across from him, and he so desperately wanted to feel her hug again. It had been so long since he had last seen her, crying at Bad Wolf Bay. And now he was nothing but a bad copy. Or at least that's what she believed. He was the same person, with the same memories.   
He was still the Doctor. The metacrisis was just a perfect copy, sent down a different path. With her. The Time Lord had meant well, to give her a life with him as a human that she deserved. Except she wanted the time lord. 

-

He sat across from her, and she so desperately wanted to feel his hug again. But he wasn't the time lord Doctor, her Doctor. He was a copy. And he wasn't a perfect copy. She had noticed that almost immediately, when he started speaking to her. He sounded kind of...off. She already knew that he was part Donna, and that made it worse. But she supposed they could start off as friends...then maybe something more. She stood up and walked over, across the Zeppelin.   
"Hello." She smiled, and he gave her a wide grin back.  
"Hello, Rose Tyler."


End file.
